GIORNO DELLA MEMORIA - SAN PIERO A SIEVE
מקור הידיעה (הכתבה המקורית ותרגום לאנגלית בהמשך) בשנת 2000 הפרלמנט האיטלקי אישר את ההצעה להכריז על יום 27 בינואר יהיה "יום הזיכרון הבינלאומי לנפגעי הנאציזם והפשיזם". היה זה במועד בה שוחררו הכלואים שנשארו בחיים במחנה הריכוז אושוויץ בשנת 1945 השנה, 2010, עיריית סן פיירו ערכה עצרות ל"יום הזיכרון" אשר כללו סדרה של פעולות שנועדו למבוגרים, אך בעיקר לצעירים. האירוע הראשון, היה טקס בו הוצגה מצגת על ספרו של פאולו צ'אמפי "משפחה אחת", המביא את סיפורה של משפחת ונטורה, משפחה יהודית מהמעמד הבינוני. משפחה, אשר סבלה מהמצב הקשה שהוחל על היהודים בין השנים 1938-1945. המשפחה עברת תקופה בה הייתה קרבן לאלימות סבלה יסורים, אבל גם נתקלה באהבה וחשה בתקווה, אשר הובילו אותה לתחייה מחדש בימינו. הסופר, הציג את שאול ונטורה, אחד הגיבורים של הספר. הבנים שלו הגיעו יחד עימו לטקס עם אשתו. וכך הוא הציג את סיפור משפחתו בשבת, 23 בינואר, בשעה 16.00 מחבר הספר הוא פאולו צ'אמפי, עיתונאי וסופר, אשר כתב את הספרים הבאים. (מובאים בשפה האיטלקית מטה) L'emozione della memoria 700px|thumb|center|טקסט תיאור הכתבה המקורית GIORNO DELLA MEMORIA, INIZIATIVE A SAN PIERO A SIEVE Tutte le iniziative in programma 200px|thumb|left|הזמנה למפגש Con una legge dell’anno 2000 il Parlamento italiano ha aderito alla proposta internazionale di dichiarare il 27 Gennaio giornata di commemorazione delle vittime del nazismo e del fascismo, dell’Olocausto, ed in onore di coloro che, a rischio della propria vita, hanno protetto i perseguitati. Il 27 Gennaio 1945 furo abbattuti i cancelli di Auschwitz. Quest’anno il Comune di San Piero a Sieve ricorda il "giorno della memoria" con una serie di iniziative, rivolte agli adulti e, soprattutto, ai ragazzi. La prima, in ordine cronologico, riguarda la presentazione del libro di Paolo Ciampi “Una Famiglia”, la storia dei Ventura, una famiglia della borghesia ebraica italiana, chiamata ad affrontare durissime prove tra il 1938 ed il 1945. Una storia di violenza e dolore, ma anche di amore e speranza, che arriva fino ai nostri giorni. Sarà infatti presente, insieme all’autore, Saul Ventura, uno dei bambini protagonisti del libro, che arriverà da Israele insieme alla moglie, per raccontare personalmente la storia sua e della famiglia. La presentazione si terrà Sabato 23 Gennaio, alle ore 16,00, presso il Centro “Arturo Bandini” di Pianvallico (c/o Centro Commerciale Borgonuovo). L’autore, Paolo Ciampi, è giornalista e scrittore fiorentino, è stato corrispondente di diversi quotidiani, dal Giornale di Montanelli al Manifesto. Tra gli ultimi suoi libri Gli occhi di Salgari (2004), con il quale ha vinto il premio Castiglioncello, Il poeta e i pirati (2005), Beatrice (2008) e, assieme a Tito Barbini, Caduti dal muro (2009). Un nome, pubblicato dalla Giuntina nel 2006, ha ottenuto un grande successo di critica e di pubblico. Da esso è stato tratto uno spettacolo teatrale che sta girando l’Italia. Tra le altre iniziative in programma, Giovedì 28 Gennaio, alle ore 21,00, sempre al Centro "Arturo Bandini", proiezione del film "Defiance-I giorni del coraggio", di Edward Zwick, ispirato al romanzo "Gli Ebrei che sfidarono Hitler", di Nechama Tec. Infine, Domenica 31 Gennaio, un viaggio al Parco nazionale della Pace, ed al Museo storico della Resistenza di Sant’Anna di Stazzema. Il viaggio è gratuito, e prevede anche la visione del filmato “Scalpiccii sotto i platani”, di Elisabetta Salvatori e Matteo Caramelli. Informazioni e iscrizioni presso l’Urp del Comune (055/8487536-548). Italian to English translationShow romanization City of San Piero a Sieve Memorial Day, Started SAN PIERO A SIEVE All the initiatives planned With a law of 2000 the Italian Parliament has accepted the proposal to declare January 27 International Gmail - La Famiglia V Page 1 of 2 Contribute a better translation Italian to Hebrew translationShow romanization Contribute a better translation Day of Remembrance for Victims of Nazism and fascism, the Holocaust, and in honor of those who, risking their lives, have protected the persecuted. On January 27, 1945 furo killed the gates of Auschwitz. This year the Municipality of San Piero a Sieve remembers the "Memorial Day" with a series of initiatives aimed at adults, and especially the boys. The first, chronologically, is the presentation of the book by Paolo Ciampi "One Family", the story of Ventura, an Italian middle-class Jewish family, called to tackle hard trials between 1938 and 1945. A history of violence and pain, but also of love and hope, which comes down to our days. Will be unveiled, along with the author, Saul Ventura, one of the protagonists of children's book, which comes from Israel with his wife, to tell the story himself and his family. The presentation will be held Saturday, January 23, at 16.00, at the Center "Arturo Bandini" in Pianvallico (c / o Centro Commerciale Borgonuovo). The author, Paolo Ciampi, is a journalist and writer of Florence, was correspondent for several newspapers, the Newspaper of the Montanelli Manifesto. Among his last books eyes Salgari (2004), with whom he won the Castiglioncello, the poet and the Pirates (2005), Beatrice (2008) and, along with Tito Barbini, fallen from the wall (2009). A name, published by Giuntina in 2006 and has enjoyed great success with critics and audiences. It was made into a theatrical show that is touring Italy. Among other planned initiatives, Thursday 28 January at 21.00 hours, always at the center "Arturo Bandini," screening of the film "Defiance-Days of Courage," by Edward Zwick, inspired by the novel "The Jews who defied Hitler "by Nechama Tec. Finally, Sunday 31 January, a trip to the National Park of Peace, and the Historical Museum of the Resistance of Sant'Anna di Stazzema. The trip is free, and for the movie "trampling under the plane trees, Elizabeth and Matthew Salvatori Caramelli. Information and registration at the URP of the City (055/8487536-548). קטגוריה:Una famiglia